


True As It Can Be

by saisailove



Series: Beauty and the Beast AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, BATB AU, Beauty and the Beast AU, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Platonic love saves the day, Stan dies but he's brought back to life like immediately so no worries, Stan is the Beast and Mabel and Dipper share the role of Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisailove/pseuds/saisailove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan--that is, the Beast--died to protect Dipper and Mabel. Or did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True As It Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this is based on my platonic Beauty and the Beast AU on tumblr, haha. Stan is the Beast, Ford is the rose/mirror in the form of a Journal, Mabel and Dipper share the role of Belle, and Bill is the Enchantress. There's a whole bunch more (which can all be found here (http://artsycrapfromsai.tumblr.com/tagged/batb-au)
> 
> This fic is from a post i made (http://artsycrapfromsai.tumblr.com/post/141122120140/honestly-in-my-opinion-during-the-death-scene-in), but i cleaned it up a bit. I'm not really a writer, I'm just an artist, so if this is really rough, that's why haha.

Stan let out one last shuddering breath, one final smile, before going silent, his body falling limp. Mabel tried frantically to wake him up– “No, no, _no_ –” and Dipper stood by, horrified, not wanting to believe that Stan’s _really_ – _knowing_ that he’d have to break it to Mabel, but he can’t stand seeing her so frantic and manic, shaking Stan’s still body over and over and _over_ again

Finally, she looked up to Dipper’s own wide-eyed, grief stricken face, desperately trying to say things like “It–It’ll be okay, right? Right? It’ll all be alright– _right_?” trying to grasp some form of hope in Dipper’s expression, only to find none, and to realize that the situation really is _hopeless_ –

It’s at that point that Dipper and Mabel fell to their knees and grabbed handfuls of Stan’s fur, burying their face into his still (quiet, _lifeless_ ) chest, crying. “You can’t go, you _can’t!!_ You just c-can’t…” Mabel’s voice cracked halfway through her pleading cries, Dipper’s trembling arm around her trembling shoulder. “We–we love you…”

At that moment, something finally changes in Stan. His body suddenly, slowly, lifts off the ground. His red cape ( _stained with blood_ ) elegantly wrapped itself around him, as ethereal light pours from his hands, his feet, and finally, his _face_ –

As soon as the magical, otherworldly light appears, it’s gone, and on the floor, in Stan’s place, is a man with pale skin and long, gray hair. He’s wearing the same clothes Stan wore, rips in the same places, evidence of stab wounds–and yet the blood stains seem to have vanished. The mysterious man makes his way to his feet, standing slowly, as if for the first time in his life, staring at his hands and arms, clutching at his stomach, savoring everything he sees as if it’s the first time he’s seen his own body before.

And suddenly, the man turns around, his brown eyes (still bright–not at all faded, like his hair) immediately locking onto Mabel and Dipper. He moves his mouth, struggling to form words, his jaw shaking, until–

“Kids?”

They knew that voice. _No one else_ had that voice. And the look in his eyes, his warm brown eyes (the same ones _he_ had–) as he stared at them with shock, wonder, disbelief, awe, and love–there’s only one person it could be.

_“STAN!!!”_


End file.
